A peripheral device is a device that is connectable to an input/output interface of a computing device such as a computer. Examples of peripheral devices include, for example, a multi-function printer including print, scan, and/or fax capabilities, a speaker, a monitor, a mouse, an external hard drive, and so on. Subsequent releases of a device (e.g., newer models of a device) typically have increased features and/or capabilities relative to prior releases of the device (e.g., older models of the device). For example, many newer model computing devices have wireless connection capabilities while older model peripheral devices may not include or support such wireless connection capabilities. Thus, a user of a newer model computing device may be unable to wirelessly interact with an older model peripheral device without the user having to replace the older model peripheral device with a newer model that supports wireless connection capabilities. Furthermore, many users have multiple computing devices with various connection capabilities. Such users may be unable to interact via all of their computing devices with an older model peripheral device without having to replace the older model peripheral device. Older model peripheral devices may also utilize older formats for handling jobs from computing devices such as, for example, print jobs. Print jobs from newer model computing devices may be in a different format than an older model peripheral device can handle.